Random Encounters
by DarkangelGuard77
Summary: Some moments between different warriors, as they travel and fight.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've been playing Dissidia, and it declared total war on my writer's block. Well for this story, unfortunately the rest of my stories are stil bastared(Except 1, which'll be up tonight as well) Anyways, thanks for reading this, and hopefully, I'll be able to update this regularly enough.

* * *

Random Encounters

1. Squall and Terra. Stay.

Terra looked on in surprise as the brown haired warrior ripped the manikin to pieces before her eyes. The sheer power and ferocity in his strikes was shocking, and in seconds, the manikin she almost died fighting, lay destroyed at his feet. He turned slowly and regarded her.

"You O.K?''

She nodded silently, before lowering her head in shame. He made it look so…so _easy_! Why couldn't she be that confident? Seeing she was fine, Squall hefted his Gunblade over his shoulder and marched off. Terra conflicted within herself before crying out ''wait!'' and rushing after him. She may not be strong enough, but staying with someone who was could help. Who knew, maybe it could be fun?! Squall turned back with an eyebrow raised.

''Uum, can I stay with you? I don't wanna be alone.''

2. Zidane and Ultimecia. Woo.

Zidane gave his 'Award winning Smile' as he noticed a definitive female figure in the old tower. Grooming his hair, he ran off in chase. As he caught up, he called out

"Hey beautiful, what are you doin' in a place like this?''

Ultimecia turned and regarded the little monkey, before turning again, and, summoning her needles, shot them at him.

Zidane learned that it was not always wise to be so impulsive.

3. Bartz and Jecht. Curb.

"DON'T CRY NOW!''

Bartz yelped loudly and dived behind the rock, effectively dodging the furious blitzball throw from Jecht. He wiped sweat from his brow, who knew this battle was going to be so _hard_! He silently cursed Tidus for their dare.

"Oh come on kid! That wasn't even a good throw! It was a freakin' curve ball!''

Bartz rolled his eyes before he got an idea. With a loud shout he jumped out, and with a flash of light, formed a blitzball in his hand. It was a perfect throw, hitting the old Blitzballer where the sun didn't shine.

"No, THAT was a curve ball!''

4. Jecht and Kuja. Mutter.

"Hey babe, what's a fine lookin' woman like yourself doin' here!?''

Kuja froze solid when he felt the hand on his shoulder. This was corrected within 3 seconds when a well-placed Flare Star taught Jecht what Kuja's actual gender was, and what would happen if the action were ever repeated.

"Insufferable oaf'' He muttered quietly as he moved on.

5. Warrior of Light and Cecil. Categorize.

He instantly distrusted Cecil the moment he saw the dark armour. He was raised on the knowledge that the dark was evil, something to be fought, to be hated. But then he changed form. A shining paladin, fighting for the light and peace. It took an explanation from Cosmos before he full grasped it.

''My dear warrior, must you be so prejudiced? I know the darkness is often used for evil, but it is not always so. Cecil is a prime example. He uses the darjness yes, but in my name, in the name of our cause. He is a Warrior of light, in an armour of darkness. He can be trusted, do not worry dear one, I am positive in my choice.''

After that there was no more argument for him. Cosmos had spoken, and Cecil had proven himself a true warrior among the others.

6. Cosmos and Terra. Girl time.

Zidane, Tidus, Onion Knight and Bartz all stared in absolute confusion. The sight before them was absolutely staggering, how in the hells could they do this? And for that _long?!_ They didn't notice the approach of Cloud, Squall and Cecil.

''Hey guys, whats up?''

Tidus turned to them, opened his mouth as if to speak, before shaking his head and pointing at the two women. The three gazes followed, and Cloud's mouth opened in shock. Cecil merely raised his eyebrow and Squall scoffed.

''So what, Rinoa and Selphie could go on for waaaaay longer than that.''

''I hear you on that, but it's a Goddess. And Terra. I mean, I know women talk alot, but this is weird.''

and Onion Knight. Practice.

The blonde child looked about nervously, hoping that no-one would walk in on this, especially Tidus. WIth a deep breath, he sprang forward and kicked the blitzball as hard as he could, watching it sail through the air, and strike a tree. Before he was aware of it, he felt a sharp pain in his face, and found himself staring at the sky, groaning. It took a few seconods before he heard the familiar laughter, of the last person he wanted to see _this!_

''You know kid, that wasn't a bad kick! With a little practice, you could be a pro just like me!''

Onion KNight, sat up a bt, and shaking his head whispered

''You really mean it?''

Tidus pondered for a second, seeing a similar situation between him and his father, except this time, he would be encouraging.

''Sure kid, no doubt in my mind, hell I'll even help if you want?''

* * *

Well that's it. Please review and tell me what you think, if I should continue it or what!

Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to take this chance to thank terra de chocobo and Ghost Writer no. 3 for reviewing(hell for even reading) and anyone else who favorited or otherwise. Anyways on with the show. Some of these little things will connect to others, in different chapters most of the time.

* * *

1. Cloud and Squall.

The warriors stared in awe of the manikin before them. A hulking brute, one in Garland's likeness, but much more strongly built. Quick as a flash, Cloud had sprung forward, knocking it into the air with his mighty blade. Squall lept up, and with a quick barrage of strikes, knocked the creature back down to earth, where Strife waited, like a baseball player, and with a grunt, knocked the abomination flying over the edge of the lunar subterrane.

The others looked on shocked. The two lone wolves had just... kicked the manikins ass... together.... in seconds! Squall landed back with the warriors, and strode over to the blonde warrior. They regrded each other coldly, before Cloud smirked, and raising a hand gave a triumphant high-five.

''Now that's teamwork!''

''Yeah!''

The rest of the warriors promptly scratched their heads in confusion. This was just too much.

2. Jecht and Cecil. Family.

''Well how can you be sure your doing the right thing?''

Jecht sighed and regarded the Dark Knight/Paladin.

''Trust me, you just will. He might not think so, might even come to hate you for it, but it's for his own good.''

Cecil nodded silently and walked off, reassured now. After all the man was a father himself, and Tidus turned out fine. He hated Jecht, but in the end, he was stronger for it.

3. Tidus, Zidane and Warrior of Light. Awesome.

Light blocked Tidus' sword strike with his shield before turning swiftly and parrying Zidane's sneak attack, caught off guard, Zidane was shouldered back, and fell off the edge of the platform. Light turned back and rapidly did a series of slashes, finishing with a shield bash. Tidus fell back, but recovered and put up his guard. Zidane landed beside him panting heavily, and regarded their leader. He whispered frantically to Tidus

''Holy crap, this guy is impossible! He moves so fast!''

''Yeah I know, and I thought _I _was fast.''

They glanced at each other, and both smirked.

''You thinking what I'm thinking?''

''I dunno, if what your thinkin' is the greatest strategy ever, then maybe.''

''You sure you're up for this? That one time we did this was kinda flukey.''

''Don't worry, this'll work! Now let's GO!''

Tidus laughed as he sprinted towards the Warrior, anticipating a strike, Light raised his shield, exactly as the two were planning. Tidus jumped up, and launched himself off the shield, while Zidane jumped off his tower. As they were about to meet, Tidus started spinning, and Zidane wrapped his tail around his leg, praying Tidus' aim would be true. Tidus kicked out, and the little blond boy let go and flew towards the Warrior. With a triumphant cry, his feet connected with his head, effectively knocking him out.

As they both landed they launched forward laughing, and embraced. They let go and jumped about, both talking a mile a minute.

''OHMYGODDIDYOUSEETHAT?! ITWASSOTOTALLYAWESOMEICAN'TBELIEVEITACTUALLYWORKED!''

''WHATTYAMEAN,DIDN'TYOUTHINKICOULDDOIT!''

They both stopped when they noticed Light groaning softly. With one look, they could tell one thing.

When he woke up.

They.

Were.

_Dead._

_...But it was TOTALLY worth it._

4. Sephiroth and Squall. Retort.

Sephiroth floated down slowly, blade drawn, and taunted.

''What does a beast know?''

Squall looked up at him, and with a narrowing of the eyes, growled back

''How to kick your ass that's what!''

5. Terra and Squall. Comfort.

He wouldn't admit, at least not out loud, how much he actually enjoyed Terra's company. All he did was save her from that manikin, next thing he knew, she was following him like a lost puppy, always eager to help, to fight, like she was trying to prove herself, and after every fight, she would check him over. He didn't understand why he didn't just tell her to go away, leave him alone. But there was something that stopped him.

As they walked along, he took a mental note that she was looking tired, but kept on going, she had promised not to slow him down, and by the way she was keeping quiet, she meant to keep to her promise. After another ten minutes, she was practically asleep on her feet. Squall decided to take pity then.

''We should rest up, it's been a long day.''

Terra seemed shocked that he had spoken, and took a moment to get her bearings.

''Huh, n-no, you don't have to stop, I'm fine, not tired a-''

She was interrupted by a long yawn. She went red with embarrassment, and walked on. He sighed. When did women get so stubborn. Acting impulsively, he reached out and took her arm, effectively halting her. He glared at her, then murmured.

''Look, it's been a long day, we both need rest, you're not slowing me. Now come on.''

With that he marched towards the nearest outcropping, and listened for her soft footsteps, after all, he wasn't going to leave her behind. Later, they both sat looking into the fire, which she had produced with minimum effort, completely silent. Every now and then she would look at him, or the surroundings, before returning to the fire. Finally tired of the silence she spoke up.

''So Squall, what age are you?''

He stayed silent.

''...Wow, aren't we talkative. Fine, I'm 18, now it's your turn.''

He rolled his eyes, before muttering something she barely caught.

''I'm 17.''

She gasped audibly. 17, but he looked so much older, she would have guessed at least 20!

''Wow that's amazing. I mean, that your so young... Not that you look _old_ or anything! Oh dear.''

''Just go to sleep Terra.''

With that he rolled over, and resigned himself to sleep. Terra sighed quietly and whispered

''Night then Squall, oh don't worry, I'm not cold or anything.''

She lay back, looking up at the stars, tracing some constellations with her fingers, before shivering. It was so cold. She looked over at the sleeping warrior, and feeling brave crawled closer to him. Still cold, she decided to go the whole hog, and crawled right up beside him, hoping he was asleep and wouldn't notice. It was to her immense surprise when he turned and wrapped an arm around her. She blushed furiously, but at least she wasn't cold. Squall sighed contentedly.

''How's that?''

''Uum, fine... Thanks Squall.''

''Don't mention it.... Really don't Zidane and Bartz will have a fit.''

They fell asleep under the stars, and Squall finally realised why he didn't push her away.

And it scared him shitless.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, the next chapter! Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and good night! Sorry if anyone seems OOC, but that's the way I'm painting it sooo sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, me again. Got bored tonight so I decided to post another chapter. Hope most people who've read this have enjoyed and will continue to do so. Please review!

''This is speaking.''

'This is thinking.'

* * *

1. Ultimecia and Kuja. Rise.

''Hello little Peacock.''

Kuja stopped for a second, trying desperately to get his anger under control.

'Just leave it, stay out of it, she's trying to make you angry, so just.... stay out of it.'

''How have the plans been my little failure?''

''INBRED WENCH!''

2. Warrior of Light and Cosmos. Understand.

''Forgive me... I want to be with you... But allow me to rest... Then soon...''

She hoped he would finally understand what she meant, not what he thought she was saying.

''Cosmos. Your radiant light shall always be with us.''

She gave a small sad smile. Sometimes he really could be a fool. But that was why she loved him.

She let herself fade away.

3. Tidus and Onion Knight. Practice.

''Okay, now this time, when the ball comes back, punch it.''

''What? But it's really hard.''

''I know, just trust me when it comes at you, punch it, and hard!''

Onion Knight took a deep breath, and blasted the ball as hard as he could. He watched it sail through the air, and got a fist ready. As it hit a tree and rebounded, he dre his arm back, and struck out. His hand hit the ball, and he cried out in pain.

''AAAAAAHHHH! HOLY SHIT IT HURTS!''

Tidus jumped down and ran forward. If the kid was hurt Terra and Cloud would be on his ass all week.

''Hey kid you okay! Crap lemme see I'll handle it.''

He pulled out a potion and poured it on the boy's hand.

''Damn kid you nearly gave me a heart attack! Now I know this probably isn't the best time, but that was one hell of a punch! With a little practice, you could actually pull this shot off!''

4. Zidane and Onion Knight. Debate

The ten marched along resolute and weary, when they came across a crossroad. Zidane on point simply looked at them before walking to the left.

''What do you think you're doing?''

He turned back and shrugged.

''Taking point.''

Onion Knight sighed and walked to the right.

''Clearly we should take this route!''

''Why?''

''Because... I said so.''

''Fine there's only one way to settle this... Rock, Paper, Scissors.''

''... What?!''

5. Squall, Terra and Cloud.

They walked along quickly, stopping only for sleep and food. He was silent again, seemingly awkward since the night by the fireside. She was growing more confident in her abilities, learning new magic and fighting more assured of herself. He looked about the gigantic ruined stadium, ready for ambushes from the manikins, or a sign of another warrior.

What he didn't expect was both.

''Look out!''

He ducked quickly, spinning about and striking out at the large manikin, which dodged quickly. He looked on shocked as it fell in beside another crystalline figure. Garland and Jecht. Just what they needed now. He stood back up, got into a ready position and looked at Terra to make sure she was O.K. He charged forward, and struck out at the Garland Manikin, driving it away from Terra, and took it on himself. He growled in anger as the creature repeatedly blocked his strikes. God damned massive swords! He jumped back as the figure swung out, barely missing his chest.

It was to his immense surprise when a Blond haired man with a large sword jumped in and knocked the monster away. Squall wasted no time in charging forward, and grabbing the Jecht likeness, flung it away from Terra.

''O.K. Blondie, you and Terra take Horned wonder over there, I'll handle the steroid muncher.''

With that he ran off, not caring if the two didn't follow the orders, he could handle it later. Squall launched himself off the edge, going after the Blitzballer.

Cloud looked at the blond haired girl before rolling his eyes and marching over to the Crystalline creature. Terra followed, magic already prepared in her hands. She let off a Blizzaga, smashing the manikin into the wall, while Cloud stabbed his blade through it. With a jerk, he pulled it out, and knocked the creature flying, towards Terra. She jumped up, and called forth her Tornado, effectively killing the creature. She went down from exhaustion.

Squall clashed his Gunblade against the fake sword. The damn thing even had Jechts annoying taunts and grin. It smashed it's fist into Squall's stomach, then kicked him away, laughing. Squall rolled back to his feet, growling, before charging forward, and with a flash, called out Lionheart. He smashed the blue blade into the creature, knocking it into the wall, before spinning around, and cutting it in half. As it faded it away, he let his weapon vanish.

Cloud walked over and offered his hand. The tired girl looked up and smiled, grateful for the gesture. As she stood she looked about, trying to spot the other warrior. Cloud looked about as well, wary of other manikins in the area.

''You should get moving, more might come soon.''

''I will, just as soon as I find Squall.''

''The guy with the scar?''

''Yeah.''

Squall jumped up to the ledge, and looked around. Spotting the other two, he took a step forward before stopping. Terra could probably stick with the blond guy. After all Squall worked better alone, and he was getting to personal with her, he didn't need friends in a warzone.

'She'll be fine, I should really get moving. Who knows where this crystal is.'

With that he turned and walked off, content to leave the mage with the Soldier. She wouldn't worry about him, or at least, secretly he hoped she wouldn't.

''Well sorry to say, but he's walking away.''

''What?!''

Terra spun quickly, to see the retreating black figure. She stepped forward, about to call out to him before her brain kicked in.

'Think, why's he leaving? Because I was slowing him down. He was just tolerating me, that's all. Great, guess I'm as useless as ever.'

Cloud noticed her hesitation, and against his better judgement spoke up

''Aren't you going after him?''

''.... No. I was just slowing him down. Do... Do you mind if I come with you? I promise I'll be useful!''

Cloud looked at her for a moment, debating silently. He could use some company, but he did prefer going it alone, he didn't need anymore deaths on his conscience.

'I'll tolerate her. She might turn out useful, and if not, I'll just keep her safe till I find someone else to protect her.'

''Fine, but let's get moving.''

So they turned and walked on, back on the path to the crystals.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I had some spare time so I decided to write the next chapter of this. Please review, and enjoy, thanks! Oh and I know I made Terra's hair blonde, but I'm gonna change it to green, so sorry to everyone for the continuity errors.

* * *

1. Zidane and Onion Knight. Democracy.

''Okay, everyone who thinks we should go left, go stand beside Zidane, everyone who says right, with me.''

Onion Knight stood proud, glad that he was the one who went democratic. This was quickly shattered by Zidane.

''Hey, where did everyone go?!''

''...Crap!''

''It gets worse.''

''How could it get worse?!''

''We don't know which way they went.''

2. Onion Knight and Cloud. Name.

The nine older warriors stood around the boy, thinking desperately.

''Well we can't just call him kid all of the time, he'll need a name.''

''How 'bout Roy? Or Bruce, maybe Quinn?''

The whole group turned to regard Tidus. Oblivious, he merely muttered some more names, before glancing up.

''...What?''

''Roy? Seriously, that's gotta be the worst name I've ever heard! And my name's _Cloud!''_

''Well how 'bout Cloud Jr.?''

At this, the whole group gave affirmative groans. That made sense, they did look like each other. Maybe Tidus wasn't as big an idiot as they thought. And said.

''Cloud Jr?! I think I'd rather take Roy!''

3. Cosmos Warriors. In shape.

''Hey, has anyone seen Griever around?''

''No, have you seen my ribbon?''

''Sorry Terra, no.''

''Where the hell is my pendant!?''

Squall turned and regarded a furious Tidus.

''What, you've lost something too?!''

''Yeah, my pendant! Who else has lost stuff?''

''Me and Squall'' Terra murmured.

''Alright, very funny guys now who took the rose this time?! Seriously this is beyond a joke!''

The three turned to see an enraged Firion marching towards them.

''Okay, this is just a little bit too weird, all four of us couldn't have just lost stuff at the same time!''

The four heard the familiar clanking of their leaders boots. They turned, and gaped. The warrior of light was striding towards them, but with two major differences. He looked angry, and wasn't wearing his helmet.

''Hail comrades, have any of you seen Zidane?! It appears our light fingered friend has been keeping in practice. He took mine and the boy's helmets, Cecils lance, Bartz's feather and Clouds pauldrons.''

''Holy shit! The little monkey took something from everyone!''

The five all looked at each other and nodded. They all turned and ran off at the same time, four of them shouting

''I'LL KILL HIM!''

3. Cloud. Truth.

''Okay Cloud, truth or dare?''

Cloud looked around at the faces of the others, hoping to get sympathy, but it seemed everyone was having too much fun, and Squall was still pissed about the dare he was given.

''Truth.''

''Aww, you pussy! Okay, lemme think... What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?''

An image formed unbidden in his head, and he quickly dismissed it. No way in _hell _was he gonna tell the others that.

''Uh, I um dunno?''

''That a question or an answer? Come on man, it ain't that hard, you made Squall _dance_ for Cosmos's sake! Now, spill it, and I'll know if you're lying!''

Squall and Cloud both glared at the little monkey, before Cloud lowered his head and whispered something unintelligible.

''I'm sorry, what was that?! Didn't quite catch it.''

''I----ess---wo---.''

''Dude, just say it, I'm sure it couldn't be that bad!''

''Fine! I dressed as a woman okay!''

The group went silent.

Okay that was pretty bad. It then took Zidane, Bartz and Onion Knight approximately 3 seconds before they visualised Cloud dressed as Terra. They then exploded in laughter, promptly followed by everyone else.

This was even better than Squall asking Terra to dance!

4. Cloud and Sephiroth. Cherish.

Cloud glared silently at the former ShinRa general, mentally preparing himself, knowing the silver haired menace was going to screw with his head.

''Hello... Cloud. Have you been enjoying the show little puppet. Making plenty of friends I hope, all the more for me to rip away from you. Just.

Like.

_Her.''_

Cloud tightened his grip on the Buster Blade, and was seconds away from attacking the bastard, when he felt the small hand on his arm. He turned to his right, to see Terra smiling at him. Looking beyond her, he saw Squall with his trusty revolver over his shoulder. The brown haired fighter turned and nodded at him. Cloud nodded back, then looked to his left, to see Tidus and Cecil standing, weapons drawn and faces serious. He looked behind, and saw Firion, who gave a thumbs up.

Turning back to face his enemy, he gave a true smile.

''Yeah I have. But this time, you won't take them, not while I'm still here!''

5. Kefka and Sephiroth. Laughter.

''Hey, Sephiroth, wanna hear a joke?!''

Sephiroth turned and regarded the mad clown with repressed anger.

''No, but I'm sure you'll be the fool you are and tell me anyway!''

''Okay then, so these two guys are escaping from a lunatic asylum, when the come to a gap between two roofs. So the first guy jumps it, and tells the other guy to jump to, but he's too afraid, so the first guy says, ''Look, I'll shine this torch across the gap, then you can walk across, see?'' And the other guy says ''Do you think I'm insane, I'll be halfway across and you'll turn it off!''

Sephiroth stopped walking and started chuckling. Then laughing. Uproariously. Kefka joined in,and soon both of them were on the floor rolling about. Even he had to agree, that was a pretty good joke.

6. Squall. Solitude.

The first thing Squall noticed when he went to sleep that night, was that it was freezing. His magic wasn't experienced enough to start a good fire, and he had nothing to cover himself. The next thing was how uncomfortable the ground was. No matter where he lay, it just had something digging into his back, or it was sloped, or it was even colder! Finally, when he found a spot which was slightly more comfortable than the rest, he realised he hated himself. It was stupid to do that to Terra.

All she wanted was to help him, and he passed her off to some random blond guy, for all he knew, she could've been hurt in that fight, and it would have been all his fault. He groaned loudly, and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. As he rolled over, he couldn't help but think of the night beside the fire. He had to admit, he quite liked holding her like that, but he almost stopped when he realised he was getting friendly with her. And friends were a liability he didn't need out here. But it was nice for a little while.

'Crap, I really am an idiot... I just hope she doesn't take me leaving her too badly... That came out wrong.'

Squall groaned again and closed his eyes, finally falling into sleep.

Unfortunately for him, it would not be a pleasant one.

The green haired girl and the blond haired warrior walked down the glowing orange path both weary, and unprepared for what was to happen. Insane laughter echoed all around them, and Terra instantly stiffened. Cloud pulled the buster blade from his back and held it ready. The laughter only got louder, and Terra clutched her head in agony. Cloud turned to regard her, but stopped when he noticed a figure in the distance. A figure with silver hair and a very long sword. With a loud shout he sprinted toward the bastard who ruined his life, completely forgetting the green haired girl, who was currently scared out of her withs. She tried to call out after her 'protector' but found she couldn't. She let tears fall down her face as she fainted with a pained groan.

Squall shot up with a shout

''TERRA!''

And sprinted back in the direction he came. She was in trouble, and most definitely needed his help. He cursed himself as he ran, this was his fault, he shouldn't have just abandoned her like he had. Well he was going to make it right, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Well there it is folks, 20 bucks to the man or woman who can tell me where I got one of my scenarios from. Please review and tell me what you think, much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but I've had a lot of crap on my plate. So here's the newest Random Encounters!

**WARNING!!!!:** Spoilers for Final Fantasy 1,2 and 4. If you are planning to play any of theses games in the near future, or are currently playing them, DO NOT READ!

* * *

1. Warriors of Cosmos. Stories.

They've all saved a world. At least they assume so. When the kid tells them of his adventure, they pause and recollect. And then they tell their stories one by one.

The knight goes first, talking with pauses about a group of young warriors, holding orbs, and not entirely sure why they're doing what they are. But they continue on, the six of them all fighting for each other, never stopping or faltering. No names are mentioned, this confuses the others- did they even tell each other their names- but he doesn't mind. He never does. So he continues on, about how they defeated the evil knight Garland, saved the princess, fought pirates, met elves, dwarfs and a witch. How they travelled their entire world, piecing together the pieces. And then the fiends. He tells them of the fearsome creatures that controlled the elements, how they corrupted the orbs with their evil. How they fight through a giant tower to get a rats tail, and gain favour with the dragon king and be given even more power. And then he gets to the weird part. Or at least, that's how Tidus put's it later. They travelled through _time. _To the future, and into the temple, cutting through the fiends to find Garland. But he wasn't Garland. Not any more, now he was Chaos, and the warriors finally understood their calling. So they fought, long and hard, till that _thing _was dead. And then he almost stops, seeming sad for but a second. But then he carries on, telling his comrades about the return to their own time. And how no-one remembered them. Their story was never told, their names never held in glory. But they didn't mind, they knew, and they had each other, and that was enough.

They go silent, and then Firion steps up, inspired to tell his own tale.

He tells them of his friends, of their almost perfect home. And then the night it all ended. Attacked, by the emperor and his hellish army. He recalls how they ran, nearly died, and were found. With one desire in their minds. Revenge. So they joined the resistance, fought for their fallen family and friends. Going on dangerous missions, rings, mythril, and a miners daughter. A failed raid which ended in disaster, then finding a bell, and losing Josef. Finding the sunfire and destroying the dreadnought, a desperate attack formed in a man's last breaths, which ended with then returning with nothing but a wyvern egg. Coming back to their headquarters again, only to enter some godforsaken tournament, which ended in vain as the emperor dispatched them easily. Taking back their home, only to discover their friend is missing, and going to hunt for him. Swallowed by leviathan, they find the last dragoon, Ricard-Cecil sits up at this- and escape. They continued on to the mysidian tower and it's magical tome. Minwu's sacrifice so they can reach the tome. Firion halts for a moment, thinking of all the friends who had to die for the downfall of the emperor. Then he continues, telling of the widespread destruction caused by the cyclone, and the hatching of the wyvern egg. He tells how they triumph over the emperor, but of Leon's betrayal, who he crowned himself the new emperor, and then the resurrection of Mateus, as some form of emperor of hell. The weapons master tells them of how Ricard stays behind, valiantly defending his friends, but in vain. Another friend killed. The emperor raises hell after this, literally, Firion says, earning a few laughs from the lighter hearted warriors. How they entered his dark palace, killing his most powerful minions and then their was the emperor himself. A rain of meteors, spells that could rip apart normal men, but even this could not stop Firion and his allies. They cut down the villain and returned home, desperate to return to the life they once knew. But Leon couldn't handle it, couldn't handle what he'd done. His own sister wanted him dead, but Firion spared him, knowing everyone deserved a second chance.

Silence. That's what he gets for a few seconds. They all see that he is near tears, thinking of all his lost friends. But no-one says, they just look to the dark knight/Paladin. He looks back and clears his throat, already expecting to be questioned.

He starts haltingly, talking in a hushed, almost ashamed tone. He talks of his mission to retrieve the four crystals from the other nations, and his doubt's in this mission. When he returned to Baron, his king learned of his doubts and sent him away, with his friend Kain, to a peaceful village near the leaving, he speaks fondly of a woman named Rosa, who helps alleviate his distress. His voice gets louder then, angrier as he tells them of how his king tricked him, made him deliver explosives to the village killing everyone there. But one. A young girl, who could summon great beasts to fight for her. She was distraught, and summoned Titan, causing an earthquake and separating the two friends. Cecil go's on, explaining how he took the girl with him to a town in the middle of a desert, learning her name was Rydia. He mentions Rosa following him, succumbing to a deadly fever, which spurred him to try and reach the nearby kingdom of Damcyan, where a cure could be found. Meeting Tellah, getting to Damcyan, only to find it destroyed and being joined by Edward, but losing Tellah. Finding another ally to help in his mission of defeating Baron, the monk Yang. How Kain had betrayed Cecil, and was stealing the crystals still, how a man named Golbez abducts Rosa, and their ship is attacked by a leviathan, leaving Cecil on his own. How he met the twin apprentices Palom and Porom, travelling up Mt. Ordeals with Tellah, who was seeking the power of meteor-Cloud's eyes change at this, becoming hard- And finally Cecil becoming a paladin after killing the earth fiend. Attacking Baron, only to be stopped by Kain, who forces Cecil to hand over the earth crystal in return for Rosa. He tells them of Kain leading them to Golbez, only for Tellah to use meteor, killing himself and injuring Golbez. How Kain is freed from some form of mind control and leads them underground to the dark crystals, only to find Rydia, lose Fang and Cid, and gain one crystal. He explains how Golbez foiled them again, reasserting his mind control on Kain and having him take the final crystal, and Golbez flees to the moon. How he found the 'Lunar Whale' and used it to follow the dark warlock, finding FuSoYa and learning of his heritage as a half-lunarian and of the evil Zemus who is controlling Golbez and Kain, and plans to destroy all life on the planet. They return to find the whole planet fighting the giant machine, desperate to survive. They listen apply, knowing the story is nearing the end as he talks of how they entered the robot, killed the archfiends and destroyed the CPU. FuSoYa destroying the mind control and the shocking revelation of his kinship to Golbez, who goes with the lunarian to stop Zemus once and for all. Cecil describes watching as Golbez and FuSoYa defeat the murderous demon, only for it all to turn against them. Zemus' hatred took form, and easily defeated the two lunarian warriors. Cecil and his friends fought, fought for their own planet on an alien one, and finally use the crystal and the life-force of the people of earth to destroy the hatred once and for all.

The group looks at him in shock, still silent, before Zidane finds his voice

''So.... You aren't human?''

Cecil laughs at this, and simply shakes his head

''Well neither are you monkey boy.''

Zidane glares at him for a second before smiling

''Yeah yeah, well there's an interesting story behind that!''

Before he can begin their 'leader' stands, silencing him.

''Not tonight my friend, it is late and we must all rest up for the fighting tomorrow. Perhaps tomorrow.''

Zidane looks at him before nodding, and the rest of the group all stand and move off to where they will rest that warrior walks to the edge of their small camp, resigned to the first watch as always. Tidus, Cecil and Firion all rest near each other, talking quietly for a few minutes before laying down, with Cloud not too far off, seemingly halfway between his friends and the child and girl he was protecting. The two in question, Terra sleeping against a tree, with the little knight laid out in front of her like a watchdog. On the other side of the same tree Squall lay in the darkness, watching the other side of the camp in secret. Zidane and Bartz lay on opposite sides of the fire. And as they all slept, their minds subconsciously formed the journeys their friends spoke of, and for that night, they shared each others experiences.

* * *

Well there was only one not-so-short short in this because I wanted to do this, because I think it's a nice idea, them all telling eachother their stories. Anyway's please review, I'd be most grateful, and expect more for next chapter, and possibly Cloud telling his story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, after getting some reviews I just thought I'd post another chapter! Oh and for a bit of fun(Read: lack of inspiration), would anyone like to suggest an interaction? Can be as many people as you want, just nothing graphic or perverted. So just send the character names and a word prompt in a review. Thanks!

* * *

1. Cloud.

The first night they tell their stories, you don't realise what it entails. Nor during the second night. But on the third it hits you like a freight train.

'_No...'_

Yes. You'll have to tell your own. Your story of being a _failure_, of how many died while you were feet away. You don't want them to know, so you keep quiet, hoping against hope that no-one will notice that you haven't volunteered your own 'adventure'.

''Cloud? You've been awfully quiet...''

'_Damn'_

''Yeah Cloud, what gives! You're not stage shy are you?''

You just glare at the little monkey boy, because he's hit the nail on the head, much as you loathe to admit it. You are afraid. Afraid that they'll be ashamed of you, or worse, be piteous towards you, and that's the last thing you want.

''This is stupid anyways, what's the point, we'll all probably never see each other again after this is all over.''

You stand, suddenly feeling the urge to be alone, as if you're not worthy of their presence anymore. But the two worried gazes that follow you, and the other curious one, say differently. Even if you don't see them.

2. Bartz

"Hey, guys, what does that cloud look like to you?"

The rest of the warriors trudged on, not answering the mimic's strange question. After all he did have a strange sense of humor.

"Because to me it looks liiiiiikeeee... Rain!"

He burst out laughing but let it fade out pathetically when he heard his teammate's groans; it seemed they weren't ready for his style of comedy just yet.

3. ?

She watches them sometimes.

She never quite understood where he went at first, he'd never disappeared before, and secretly she was a bit excited and then she hated herself, because it's a horrible thing for her to want him to be dead, even if it will bring them together again. And her heart drops a little when she finds out where he is, and that's horrible too. She sees him with his new allies, traveling, fighting and maybe learning?

She watches how he protects the child and girl (She's jealous because he was _her _bodyguard first) and she smiles still.

Because although he still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened, she has, and it's nice to know he still thinks of her even if it is because of _him (And maybe she forgives him as well?)_

So the flower girl watches her friend, protector (lover?) and knows he's safe, even if that keeps them apart.

3. Zidane, Squall and WoL. Joker

Zidane sat in the middle of their camp with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Bartz was off on some stupid scouting mission, and there was no-one to mess about with, except Squall and the warrior, but he couldn't think of anything to do. He stayed silent as Squall walked by, taking notice of the genome's mood.

"What's up with you, you look like a kid who's just been told there's no Santa?"

Zidane just huffed and turned away from him, not seeing their leader coming to stand beside Squall.

"Don't suppose you know what's wrong with the monkey?"

Light looked at their blond haired friend and gave a tiny little smile.

"Must be his 'time of the month'."

Zidane shot up.

There was _no way _he was gonna take a joke like that lying down, especially from these two!

4. Squall Who am I?

Squall doesn't know who he is sometimes. He reminds himself constantly, that he is Squall Leonhart, the commander of Balamb garden but sometimes, he has the strangest dreams. The strangest, most realistic dreams he's ever had. In one, he is him, no doubt but he is in a strange land, with strange companions, fighting terrors he never knew and the witch is there also, so sometimes he thinks it is all her doing. But other nights, he is in another place, a town. It looks destroyed, like it is being rebuilt, and the people there refer to him by the first part of his last name. At times, Squall couldn't even tell which were dreams and what was reality.

Another thing that eludes him, is how many companions he has, and worst of all, which group he wants to be with most. In the one he knows (_I think so anyway...) _is real, there are his classmates, his friends and Rinoa... He smiles when he thinks of her, but he makes sure no-one can see. In the other, there are nine others, with the most colourful range of personalities he had ever seen. From broody and depressed, to ever-cheerful, to the shy unsure girl he just feels like helping no matter how much he reminds himself '_She's not Rinoa, she's not...' _It's at this moment he sees her again, and ends his thought '_... But do I want her to be?' _In the third, with Leon, he has a handful of friends. The chipper ninja, the grumbling pilot, and the green eyed girl who he's known since childhood (_It's not a real childhood though Squall... Is it..?) _who is always there, always willing to help, even when he gets angry, shouts that he doesn't need nor want her. Looking into those eyes, he already knows why she won't leave, because in that world, he doesn't have anyone else.

He tells no-one about this, not in any of his "realities", but sometimes Aerith wakes along with him when he bolts upright in his bed there, and she holds him close, tells him "The darkness won't get you here, Squall." Rinoa bites her lip every time he passes it off as a sore stomach, or fatigue. He knows she doesn't believe him. And Terra, her eyes shine every morning he awakes to find himself in the split world, as if she can see his confusion at the seemingly endless cycle of awakenings in new places. What disturbs him is when he is Leon, he meets someone he never expected to see.

"Cloud?"

The blonde turns and looks at him confused for a moment, before his eyes widen fractionally in surprise. But he plays it cool.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you... Even though you know me?"

Leon (_It's SQUALL!) _nods.

"Yeah, heard your description from... Sora. I was just surprised to see you here..."

It's partially true and completely true at the same time. The Keyblader did mention him in this world, and he is shocked to see him. He knows he shouldn't bring up the strange dreaming, so he just has a short conversation before returning to his home. He needed to sleep. And when he wakes up in Balamb with his young fiancée, he holds his head in his hands.

'_Who the fuck am I?"_

_

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get out, but it's summer now and I have a new laptop, so all my stories should be updating regularly enough. Thanks, and please review, even if you don't have an account, even if it's to say good job. Hope you've enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, here's the newest chapter, didn't get any many reviews last time so, please review and send in a scenario if you want and I'll work on it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

1. Sephiroth, Jecht and Kefka. Honour.

"Kekekekeke, well! If it isn't pretty boy and the 'roid rager!

Sephiroth and Jecht looked to the celing of the old chaos shrine to see Kefka floating upside down, psychotic grin plastered across his face.

"Silence yourself clown, my blade has not been put to it's use in a while."

"Ooh, Sephy, are you threatening you old pal Kefka, I'm hurt!"

He warped behind them, putting his arms around them both, pulling them into a head lock like grip.

"We're all best buddies right! Hehehehehehe!"

Jecht growled angrily, smashing his fist in the clowns face. Kefka fell back tripping over comically, insane laughter ringing out the whole time.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! What a left hook, wonder if your wonder child inherited that?"

Jecht 's face transformed in fury, summoning his blade and stabbing at the clown mage. Kefka dissapeared with a puff and an echo of laughter, leaving the two behind. Jecht let his sword disappear, sighing in annoyance.

"I am _nothing _like you people."

"How so?"

Jecht jumped, having forgotten Sephiroth's prescence beside him.

"You too were called here by Chaos were you not?"

"Yeah, but I ain't evil!"

Sephiroth arched his eyebrow at this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh! Only reason I'm here is to balance out my son, teach him not to play hero. Not because I'm evil."

"So, you think you are here by choice? That the ends shall justify the means somehow?"

Jecht grunted non-committally.

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Haha, well, you remind me of a young general I used to know. He was worshipped as a hero amongst his people, thought that nothing could bring him down, he was an invincable scion of justice."

"Well? What happened to him?"

"He lost his honour, lost his mind. And became me."

2 Exdeath, Tidus. Turtle

"Geez, what's with all the armour! Hey, I bet if I pushed you on your back, you wouldn't be able to get up, like a turtle!"

Tidus laughed at his joke not noticing Exdeath shaking with rage.

"TURTLE!"

3. Squall, Garland. Knighthood

Squall swung his gunblade up, knocking one of the knights blades away, before deflecting the other, jumping up and placing his hand on Garlands head and using a powerful fire spell to knock Garland back, smoke billowing from his helmet. Garland waved the smoke away from his eyes finally clearing his sight, just in time to see Squall launching towards him, blade charged with energy behind him. Too late to do anything, Squalls gunblade tore through his armor, making a large rent.

"Damn you Lionhart!"

"Go talk to a wall."

Squall, assured of victory, let his gunblade leave, and walked off. Garland however, wasn't finished.

"Such a powerful knight, your master must be proud of you..."

The word knight was cause enough to catch Squall's attention.

"Oh I can just see you, bowing like a dog before you master, such a loyal knight. So much like I used to be. But Squall, then I found freedom, the freedom to take what I want, without being held by the shackles of a master! This freedom, you too can find it. Wouldn't you prefer a life where you are not told what to do, where your life is your own?"

Squall was silent, thinking a reply over carefully.

"I have no master, I have a companion Garland. You left a life of servitude to a king, for a life of servitude to a God... The way I see it, either way your still spending your life on you knees. I on the other hand, stand. Now which one of us is the dog?"

Garland gave a roar, turning quickly ignoring his injury, only to see an empty road, Leonhart was gone.

4. Terra, Ultimecia. Desire

Terra stared into the campfire, mind a million miles away. She was so distracted, she didn't notice the approaching footfalls of someone entering their camp. She jumped when a shadow fell over her, and she rose to her feet quickly getting into her battle stance.

"You're going to attack me Terra?"

The green haired girl sighed, relieved. It was only Squall, back from collecting firewood. Here she was thinking she was about to be attacked.

"Sorry Squall, my mind was elsewhere."

"Oh?"

He moved around the fire dropping some wood to the ground as he went, coming uncomfortably close.

"It wouldn't be on me would it?"

Terra's face flushed hard, stepping back and turning away to hide it, not liking how he was acting.

"N-no, why would you say that?"

"Maybe because of that blush on your face, or how you're stammering?"

Terra turned back to protest, but let out a surprised yelp instead.

"W-who are you?"

A woman with purple tattoos on her face stood before here were Squall once was, dressed in a resplendent red ball gown that left little to the imagination.

"My dear, it is clear you desire him. And who am I? Just a friend, someone who would help you get what you want."

Terra took one more step back, preparing a spell in case she needed to protect herself against this strange woman.

"You're wrong, I don't want anything but to go home! Now I don't know who you are, but you had better leave!"

Ultimecia laughed at the girls attempt to feign bravery and intimidate her. Pathetic really, it seemed the Commander was infecting the girl with his insufferable drive to fight.

"Come now child, I only wish to help you. At least tell me this, when you do return to your home, will you not miss him?"

Terra was about to respond, when her mind kicked in. She would miss him, he had been a big help to her in this mad place, and she couldn't deny that she liked his prescence. But this woman, she didn't have a clue who she was!

"I...I will miss him, but what does that have to do with anything, I'll miss all of them!"

"Oh my poor innocent foolishly misguided girl! Blind to your own needs. Do you not see how he looks upon you? How he lays himself near you at night?"

"No, I'm not listening to you anymore!"

Terra let the Blizzaga spell loose, smashing the ice block into the Time witch sending her flying outside of the camps light. Terra realised her problem then, not being able to see her enemy.

"You have power girl, and you use it well, but your true power is locked within you. You fear it, like you fear your feelings. I can help you, with that power, and with your dear Commander."

"Your wrong! I don't need your help with anything! Show yourself!"

Ultimecia laughed again in the darkness, as Terra circled wildly, trying to catch a glimpse of the Time witch.

"If you wish."

Terra spun, seeing 4 purple bolts coming at her quickly from the night. She jumped sideways, avoiding two, before sending a blast of wind to knock the other two back.

The green haired half-esper decided to take the initiative, firing a holy spell into the darkness. The five orbs sped off, lighting up the area somewhat, before fading. She tried again, putting more power into it, having the orbs circle the are outside the camp for a moment. Seeing her enemy in the light, she quickly brought her hands together, forming a ball of pure fire. As it grew, she smiled. Too easy. Finally, she launched it at the witch, the fireball blasting forward, and exploding on contact. Terra uncharacteristically punched the air triumphantly, before gathering herself and blushing. That was new.

Ultimecia, hobbled away from the camp, too injured o continue the battle. The girl had won this round, and proven surprisingly resistant to her manipulations. Still, Ultimecia grinned, she did plant some doubts.

* * *

Well, there it is, please review and send in scenarios before my inspiration runs dry!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone, just swinging by to leave in the latest chapter. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed and sent in some prompts, it's much appreciated and I will be using most if not all of your ideas. So, please keep sending them and I'll keep writing them! Of course, I will be using my own ideas, not like I'm going to let you people write this for me… Anyways on with the story!

* * *

1. Golbez, Kuja and Jecht. Family

Golbez waited in the vast expanse of the Lunar Subterrane, looking out to the distance, a King, surveying this replica of his peoples home. He was waiting, waiting patiently as was his nature. He knew they would arrive soon, he could feel _it _in them. And he was glad he was wearing this Dark suit of armour, or the small smile he allowed himself would be exposed to the whole world.

"Alright Golbez, what was it you wanted? Because I do not appreciate being dragged here by this insufferable simpleton."

"Hey, drop the whole 'high-and-mighty' attitude thong boy, else I might have to drop yer ass."

Kuja just snorted imperiously, ignoring Jecht completely now, believing himself to be above an argument with the fool. He raised his question to Golbez again.

"Well Golbez? Is there a purpose for my being here, or are you just wasting time I could be spending obliterating my fool of a _sibling."_

He spat the word sibling like the very notion of having a relative pained him. And if Golbez was correct, it did. But not in the way Kuja would like The Warriors of Chaos to think it did.

_"Well, might as well jump right in."_

"Actually, Kuja, that's the very reason I requested the two of you to meet me here. As I'm sure you are both aware, all three of us have blood relations to The Warriors of Cosmos."

Jecht clenched his hand into a fist, not liking where this was going. Kuja just murmured something along the lines of not reminding him.

"I have brought you here, to confront if you would. I know how I feel towards my brother, and I suspect your feeling are not far off from my own! Jecht, you were once a Warrior of Cosmos, and I know for all your bravado, you only do what you do to your soon out of some strange sense of fatherly love towards him. And Kuja, you are always the first to exclaim your hate for young Zidane, how you despise his existence and wish to rid him from your life. But I think you doth protest too much. So far you have made no attempts to destroy your brother yourself, instead seeking to trap him and have someone else handle him for you. I am not calling you a coward, but I think you are doing this out of a care for your brother, a care you do not wish to have. Now, tell me I'm wrong."

Jecht let himself fall to the ground, a weary sigh escaping him. He was too old for this shit. There was no point in denying it, he didn't hate his kid. He just wanted to make him better, stronger more like himself. Although he did take some small amount of pleasure from constantly teasing the boy, he did not hate him, and doubted he ever really would. Yup, no point in denying it.

"Seems you've got me all figured out Golby, but what difference does it make. This is war, and I have a job to do. This doesn't change anythin'."

Golbez just nodded in what Jecht guessed was understanding. Unfortunately, Kuja was not so willing to admit these 'feelings'.

"Y-you're wrong! You know nothing of what I feel towards that inferior rat! That vermin! He means n-nothing to me Golbez, nothing. I-I would rid this world of him..."

The young Genome's protest started out strong, but by the end he was shaking from pure rage, eyes clouded with doubt. His voice faltered, failing him in his rant. He looked into the dark expanse of Golbez' eyes desperate now. And Golbez seized his chance.

"Kuja, stop lying to yourself, I know the truth! Please, think back. Try to remember, remember a time when before this resentment started. Can you do that?"

Kuja backed away, shaking his head. He did not want to, though he knew he could. He knew he could quite easily, as there was one memory he had kept with him through all these long years of hate.

_The younger Kuja trailed listlessly behind his younger brother, who was darting here and there in absolute amazement, sometimes jumping onto the trees spontaneously to get a better look ahead. The blond genome was full of life and energy laughing at each new discovery, occasionally calling out to Kuja, who would just raise his head in acknowledgement. Ever since Garland had introduced him to the younger boy, Kuja began feeling more and more drained every day. He was excited to meet this younger boy, who Garland had called his brother, as it was a nice change from the usual, monotonous speech he was used to._

_ "Hey! Hey! Kuja! Kujaaaa! Watch this, it's gonna be awesome! A-are you watching? C'mon Kuja, loooook!"_

_Kuja looked up again, watching apathetically as young Zidane swiftly scaled a nearby tree, before swinging from it upside-down, only his legs and tail anchoring him. Kuja smiled a ghost of a smile, amused at the sight. Unfortunately, Zidane didn't see the smile. Thinking his big brother wasn't impressed, he decided to cheer him up by doing something even more impressive. He slowly let his legs unwrap from around the branch, leaving his tail as his only line connecting him to the tree._

_"Check it out bro'! This is the coolest thing ever!"_

_Kuja couldn't help the genuine laugh escaping him. His brother just looked absolutely ridiculous, and he had to admit, he was impressed. The smile stayed on his face as he whispered a weak fire spell on his blond brothers tail._

_Good times._

Kuja fell to his knees, still shaking. He never should have agreed to meet with these two. It was making things unnecessarily complicated. Not wanting to give Golbez what he wanted, he decided to warp away.

He needed to think.

2. Zidane and 'Terra'. Flirt

Ultimecia waltzed along the corridors of Pandaemonium, finding this new form quite fitting. The naively innocent Terra would never suspect she had stolen her form during their fight. Now it was time to turn her mind game on Squall, if she could find the young fool. Unfortunately, another warrior found her first.

"Terra? What are you doing here?"

'Terra' froze. She was not expecting a confrontation with another warrior so soon. She had not yet completely worked her way into this new illusion. But maybe, she could turn this to her advantage. She remembered this young fool, and his flirtatious habits.

_" A rift between the warriors? Perfect."_

"Oh, Zidane, I-I didn't see you there. Guess I'm a little jumpy, being all alone and all. No-one around to help me."

She sent a silent plea with her eyes, and he grinned.

"That's okay, I've got your back now!"

_"Hook, line and sinker."_

"Oh, really? Thank you Zidane, I don't know how I could _ever _repay you for this..."

She moved to his side, letting his imagination take over for her 'repayment'.

She did the most innocently shy smile she could and started walking, forcing him to follow.

This could be _fun._

3. Cosmos Warriors. Truth or Dare.

Cloud glared across the campfire at Zidane, formulating a plan in his head to exact revenge for making him confess about the cross-dressing incident. And just in time, as it was his turn now.

"Zidane, truth or dare?"

_"Say dare, say dare, say dare."_

"Oh, I'll take a dare Cloud, lets see what that imagination of yours can come up with eh?"

_"Oh, you have no idea. Prepare to be taken own a peg."_

Cloud wasted no time beating around the bush, getting to his dare instantly.

"I want you to steal the Masamune."

Zidane spat out the water he had just started drinking, spraying it over an equally shocked Bartz, who didn't react. The camp was deathly silent, as Cloud smirked triumphantly. That would teach the little monkey to make an ass of Cloud Strife. Zidane gibbered unintelligibly, head darting to the other warriors in hopes of help, but they were too busy staring at Cloud in shock.

That was a pretty hardcore dare. Especially from Cloud.

Zidane finally came to his senses

"Are you insane! No freakin' way, do you want me to get killed! Nuh-uh, no way! I'm using my pass!"

Clouds smirk vanished faster than it came. Damn, he completely forgot about the passes! He would love to bait him into doing it, but it wasn't worth it.

"What's the matter Zidane, chicken?"

But Tidus certainly thought it was worth the effort.

After much arguing and name calling, Zidane heroically accepted, dashing off into the woods in his insane suicide mission. Cloud folded his arms behind his head and sat back against a tree, grinning.

No-one messed with Cloud Strife.

He was still of this opinion 4 hours later when Zidane stumbled back into the camp, covered is soot, clothes burnt to a crisp, and smiling dazedly with the Masamune in hand. He stabbed it into the ground in front of Cloud before stumbling back to his place beside Bartz and Firion. They both scooted away a little, as if he were something they were unworthy of being near. No-one decided to ask how he managed it, they all silently agreed whatever story he told would simply not be enough.

"So, I believe it's my turn then? Now then, Light, truth or dare?"

Their proud leader kept a calm face and chose truth. No way was he stupid enough to take a dare from Zidane after this. And when he asked childishly if The Warrior thought that Cloud and Squall would make a cute couple, he answered and ignored the glares from Cloud and Squall.

This was a man who had stolen from Sephiroth. Leonhart's pride be damned, he wasn't crossing Zidane tonight.

4. Squall and Terra. Dance

Squall swore silently in his mind, cursing Strife. Why he had agreed to this ridiculous game of truth and dare he had no idea. But it was too late now, he had already passed on another dare. So he sucked up his pride, and walked right over to Terra, who was as red as a cherry. He held out his hand to her, murmuring something unintelligible. They already knew what he was asking, but then Cecil had to speak up.

"Why Squall, is that any way for a gentleman to ask for a dance? Show some manners."

The majority of warriors laughed uproariously. Only Cecil could make a joke like that seem like a genuine concern about etiquette. Squall gritted his teeth, bowing stiffly, and asking so they all could hear.

"Terra, would you like to dance?"

She nodded in her shy little way, and took his hand to stand. She looked behind him for a second before blushing harder and curtseying.

God Squall was starting to really not like Cecil.

* * *

Okay, there you go folks! Hope you're happy with this chapter, and if you have any ideas that I haven't already used, or a continuation of another one I have already started, please send them in a review. And I would like some feedback on an idea of mine. I have some little things like these in my head for Kingdom Hearts characters, and I was thinking ever 10 chapters if you wouldn't mind me changing to Kingdom Hearts instead of Dissidia? There's still a chapter or two to go 'till then, so please, any comment on this idea then please tell me. I will also accept ideas for that as well if you are interested.

Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody, me again with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've just been lazy. And it's really hard to write this without being able to play Dissidia. And thanks to everyone who sent in some ideas, in particular Hopeless romantic, who pitched some rather good ones. So, enjoy and review.

* * *

1. Cosmos warriors. New recruits

The warriors all stood in Order's Sanctuary, awaiting the arrival of the Goddess. The Warrior of Light stood beside the throne, eyes set on the marble, gaze never wavering, blocking out the distraction of the other warriors. Zidane and Tidus stood at the forefront of the group, performing acrobatic tricks to pass the time and amuse the others. Only Cloud and Squall weren't paying attention, both standing off on their own.

Without any warning, Light knelt before the throne, hand over his heart. Moments later, Cosmos appeared in a radiant flash of light, a young woman standing beside her, looking quite pale. Cosmos looked over her chosen warriors, smiling fondly as the all bowed out of reverence.

"Please, as I have told you all, there is no need for such formality. Now, if you would all listen, I have news, both grave and joyous."

The warriors all relaxed, standing straight.

"Now, unfortunately, during our last great struggle against Chaos and his minions there was a grave error made. Chaos, knowing he was about to lose, decided to do something terrible. He opened a rift, and brought more warriors to this place on his side."

The Cosmos warriors voices rose in despair and protest, shouting angrily. This wasn't fair, now Chaos had a clear advantage, and there was no way they could win if they were outnumbered.

Cosmos silenced them all, raising her hand. Their voices died down, but the mood had definitely shifted.

"Now, I do not know how many Chaos has brought, but there is good news. By doing this Chaos has greatly upset the fragile balance of this world, by unjust means. So it has been allowed that I bring in more warriors for our own side."

This time, the voices rose in cheers, now the advantage could be theirs, with careful planning and the right fighters on their team.

"These new warriors shall arrive spread throughout the realms of this world as you yourselves were. However, I managed to bring one here." At this, she gestured to the Woman standing beside her, drawing everyone's attention.

Said woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the assembled warriors, as if daring one of them to comment on her. She tossed her head to the side quickly, flicking her pink fringe out of her eyes. Cosmos either ignored or didn't notice the defiant attitude and smiled.

"This is Lightning everyone, and she will be the first of the warriors to join. Now, I tire, and must rest. Please, make Lightning feel at home."

With that, she faded away, light dust all that remained to signal she was ever there. The Warrior of Light turned to the new addition, holding out his hand.

"Well met Miss Lightning, you are a welcome addition to the light."

2. Zidane and Lightning. Intro

Lightning just turned the full force of her glare on him, and uncrossed her arms, not accepting his offer to shake hands.

"Whatever..."

Squall gave her a glare of his own, eye seeming to twitch for a moment, as Zidane and Bartz looked to each other knowingly.

_"Here we go..."_

"Okay, now listen up!"

"Sixteen..." Zidane said drearily, inspecting his nails for dirt.

"I don't know exactly what is going on here, but I just want to tell you all to stay out of my way, I work on my own..."

Again Zidane interrupted "Fourteen and Twenty-one..."

Lightning glanced over at the Genome, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Uh, What are you doing?"

Zidane looked up innocently

"No go on, continue don't mind me."

She looked at him skeptically, before continuing. "And...And uh, I'm in this for me and me alone, so if anyone gets in my way, I won't hesitate to take you down..."

"Oh wow, Fifty-two."

Lighting snapped.

"That's it, what in the hell are you doing!"

Zidane looked at her again, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, it's just we hear these speeches so often that I've decided to make a game of how many time I hear certain phrases."

Lightning stared, mouth slightly open and eyes narrowed in shock and confusion.

"That's...That's insane!"

"Twelve."

Her face went red with anger, clenching her fists at her side.

"Yeah, well, fuck you monkey boy!"

Zidane laughed, looking taken aback. Lightning was about to smile smugly, when he replied.

"Seven."

She just turned and stormed off, embarrassed and angry.

3. Chaos warriors, Truth or Dare.

Sephiroth sat in the circle with his fellow warriors, cursing that damned clown to eternal suffering in hell for what he had forced them all into. Here they were, the most powerful beings in existence sitting in the woods playing a children's game!

The clown in question was currently beside him, laughing uproariously at the events taking place. He calmed down, and turned to the One-Winged Angel.

"Now then Sephy, your turn, who do you choose?"

Sephiroth felt a vein throbbing in his temple. It took all of his effort not to cut this fool in half, but he managed. Finally, a plan formed in his head.

"You Kefka, truth or dare?"

Kefka immediately grinned never one to pass up a challenge.

"Dare, obviously!"

Sephiroth smirked. Hook line and sinker.

"Okay, I dare you to not speak for the rest of the night, and if you do, the game ends automatically and we all get to leave. Think you can handle it?"

The clown opened his mouth to speak, but caught himself. He wasn't that stupid. He nodded quickly, still grinning. This was going to be a long night.

4. Sephiroth and ?

Sephiroth's footfalls could be heard echoing as he meandered through Kefka's godforsaken tower. His normally keen and alert mind was elsewhere, so he didn't notice the slow, rhythmic flapping of wings around him. So caught up in his thoughts, even the sight of black feathers falling from above eluded him. It wasn't until someone spoke that he finally realised he was being followed.

"Infinite in mystery is her gift... And I told you... Nothing shall forestall, my return."

Sephiroth stopped dead. His normally blank face a mask of disbelief. This wasn't possible. There was no conceivable way he could return, and even if he had, why would he come to this place. Surely he did not mean to fight.

A large thud signalled his opponents landing, and Sephiroth turned to face him. All he needed to see was the weapon, and he knew it was true.

"So... The fates are cruel after all..."

The two blades crossed in a shower of sparks, two old rivals meeting once more to finish a duel long since interrupted.

5. Cosmos warriors. What's in a name?

For some of them, their name was of some significance. It held some secret for them, or in Tidus' case, it explained his personality in one word. Sunny. He was always cheery and joking, lifting spirits by being there, and being annoying by talking. Well, that's what Cloud thought. With Squall, it's something he knows full well of, but ignores. Like a storm that rages inside him, full of passion and fury and emotion. A storm he keeps well away from sight, only letting it fully come to life in battle.

The Warrior of Light couldn't deny he wished for a name of his own, something to tie him down so to speak. But when they tried to name The Boy, he whole-heatedly wished they wouldn't remember his own lack of name. Somehow 'Bruce' didn't appeal to him. So he kept himself the way he was, just Light to his friends. But he did hope that perhaps Cosmos would one day reveal his true name, or perhaps he would meet someone who knew it. And perhaps with these new warriors arriving this could be possible.

6. ? and ?

The robed man raised his staff quickly, erecting a protective barrier against his attacker, who's weapon was deflected effortlessly, only to have him recover again, slamming against it repeatedly. His form was blurred by the protect spell, but he was wearing armour of purples and black. He jumped back, assessing the situation, before launching into the air, and coming down hard upon the tip of the protective layer, shattering it and continuing through to stab the blue haired summoner. His spear cut cleanly through the robes, leaving a wound on his left arm. A quick fire spell knocked the spear man away, giving the stranger time to heal.

The armoured man jumped back to his feet, twirling his spear masterfully, before bringing it to rest along the back of his arm. The robed summoner began to worry, he was clearly no match for this man.

"You do well, truly you are a master of the skies. I once destroyed a race of warriors quite like yours, but that is a story for another time. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves? I, am Maester Sey..."

"I do not care."

Seymour was taken aback completely. This was not going to end well for either of them.

"How rude. Perhaps I should teach you some manners? And I think I have just the thing. Anima!"

The spearman watched this Maester speak, becoming tired. Just as he was about to end it, something very unexpected happened. An dark and fiery portal opened in the sky above them, releasing an anchor. It fell to the ground, sinking into another portal. After a moment, the chain pulled taught, and slowly began to rise, pulling with it what had to be one of the most horrifying creatures ever seen by the armoured warrior. Still, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Is that it? 'Tis impressive yes, but I have faced worse. Let's see your pet stand up to Baron's own Commander of Dragoons!"

* * *

Well people, there you have it. Please, review with any ideas of your own, no matter how bad you think they are, hell, even some people you might want to see. No-one ridiculous though. And even if you don't have ideas, review anyways and tell me what you think of the story. Thank for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here it is the big one-o! Chapter 10 people and I've had some requests of sorts for characters, and while I haven't completely decided I will say one thing… DISSIDIA 2 BITCHES! That's right; Kain and Lightning are in it! Anyway, some new characters will appear, and I will try my hardest to include at least one from every main game. But keep in mind, I'm pretty much a noob at Final Fantasy, so I can't be blamed for OOC-ness. Anyways, let's get started!

* * *

Cloud and ? Ghost

Cloud emerged from the portal between the worlds, stretching. The fatigue of all this fighting was finally getting to him it seemed, and this news of new warriors didn't help all that much. It was just more comrades to possibly die, more people to get in his way. He didn't want to admit it, but he was apprehensive for another reason. What if one of these warriors was someone he knew, a 'warrior' from his own world. Perhaps Tifa, would she be brought into the line of fire in aid of the goddess? Or Vincent, the immortal gunman?

_"It's not something I should be worrying about. There's nothing I can do about it, so worrying will just... Slow... Me...-"_

He stopped dead, noticing the ground in front of him glowing brightly. Cloud reached over his back, gripping the buster sword in anticipation, focusing his mind for the possible battle. Unfortunately no amount of preparation was enough for what was coming from that light.

Slowly, a black gloved hand reached out, seemingly grasping at the edge of the light as if it were a doorway. Followed closely by a black boot and with a black trousered leg. A dark turtleneck over the mans chest was the first sign of something wrong for Cloud. The next was a _very _familiar voice calling out to him.

"Well, this is... New. Great, but new. Oh, hi Cloud, how you been?"

The black haired man put his hands on his hips, throwing his head back as he laughed. Cloud stared, mouth open and eyes narrowed in frightened disbelief. Zack's laughter died down and he looked at his old friend.

"Uh, you could say hey back? At least act glad to see me? C'mon man, you're killing me here."

Cloud stepped forward slowly, hand rising up to reach for his old friend, disbelieving of his existence. This just had to be some sort of trick. It had to be. It was impossible. Cosmos said she was bringing warriors to this world, but Zack was... Was no longer... Alive. Perhaps it was another cruel device of Sephiroths? He wouldn't believe it, not until he had touched this spectre. And even then, it would be a hard thing to grasp.

Zack watched Clouds advance warily. This was the same Cloud he knew from before wasn't it? This one was even more quiet, and was staring at him like he had seen a...

_"Ooh... Crap."_

And then Zack remembered. He was supposed to be dead, no wonder Cloud was so wary of him! Just as he was about to speak up, the light around him picked up, and he felt a familiar pull. Clouds hand was inches from his face now, and closing in fast. However it wasn't fast enough, and just as the hand reached him, he disappeared in a flash of light again, Clouds hand passing through the air where Zack's face was moments ago. The hand soon closed into a fist, as Cloud marched on. Mind set on this new warrior.

_"Just another distraction, that's all."_

2. Firion and The Emperor. Ignoring the fourth wall

Firion sat on a rock in the grasslands, chin held in his hand as he stared off contemplatively. He didn't notice the melancholy Emperor drifting past until he was right in front of him. He almost jumped to his feet, but for some reason, just couldn't find the motivation. The blond man seemed to share this sentiment, stopping in front of his enemy.

"You as well huh?" He said with a yawn, gesturing towards Firion with a nod.

"Yeah, it's just... You ever get the feeling that this world isn't real, and we're all just pawns of some greater beings? Not just Cosmos and Chaos, but like, something more? And that they see to be ignoring me completely..." He stopped and shook his head, expecting Mateus to mock him for such seemingly mad drivel. However this was not the case.

"Yes, yes I have..." He sounded confused, and looked towards the sky as if searching for something. Firion followed his gaze, eyebrows knitting together.

3. Zidane and Auron. Anti-Climax

Auron moved through the halls of the crystal world calmly, taking in his surroundings as he went. His footfalls echoed off the crystalline path, which was what first alerted a very tired Zidane that someone was walking down the same hall he was. He just yawned and walked on, not caring for whomever was approaching. He met Auron quickly enough, who raised his eyebrows at the young Genome moving past him. No words were spoken, and the two went their separate ways.

Zidane really expected his first solo meeting with another warrior to be more of a thrill.

4. Cosmos warriors Truth or Dare

Lightning sat uncomfortably as the newest addition to the circle around the campfire. She was new to this camaraderie, and it was strange that these seasoned warriors were sitting playing a children's game. Perhaps it was their strange way of dealing with all the bloodshed? A way to connect to the innocence they had all lost during this long fight? A way to unwind from an arduous battle with some friends, and to take life easy. Quite a nice philosop-

"Hey, Cloudette, stop with the whole internal monologue and get your head in the game, we don't have all night!"

Lightning's trail of thought screeched to a halt at the rude interruption by Tidus. She was seconds from retorting when Cloud beat her to it.

"Cloudette?" He grolwed menacingly "Really Tidus, really?"

"Well, she looks a lot like you! Don't deny it man... Ahem, besides we all know you're _experienced _with your inner woman." He broke into childish laughter as a majority of the group joined in, even Squall smirked. Lightning looked at the group, hiding her confusion with a blank face. This was obviously an inside joke between all of them, and she decided not to pry. However, Terra leaned in conspiratorially, whispering in her ear.

"Once we asked Cloud what the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done was, and he told us that he... Hehe, well, let's say Cloud can fill out a dress apparently." She broke down into giggles, sending a quick wink at the newest female warrior. Lightning took a minute to work out the joke, before a guffaw of unbidden laughter escaped from her. She quickly covered her mouth as if she had sworn, before composing herself. Noticing she had gotten the joke only sent the rest of the Cosmos warriors into another fit of laughter.

Oh yeah, Cloudette would fit in just fine with their group.

5. Zidane, the Great Pervert

Zidane chose this moment to speak up.

"So, Lightning, truth or dare?" He grinned, hoping to appear charming to the young woman. Lightning was having none of it, and ingnored him.

"Dare, let's see what you can do monkey."

"Oh, monkey is it? Well game on babe!" He was on his feet now, smirking and pointing at her triumphantly. "Well, you want a dare do you? Fine, kiss Terra!" He all but roared the dare, crossing his arms and closing his eyes imperiously. The circle went quieter faster than anyone though possible. The tension could have been cut with a breath, but luckily Lightning had a perfectly good gunblade for doing that.

"To hell with that monkey boy! What the hell do you take me for you little pervert, I should come over there and ram this Gunblade all the way up your as-" She was cut off as Terra leant over and placed her lips over her own, moving them slowly and with a hint of experience. Lightnings initial reaction was of freaking the hell out. after a few seconds of struggling against Terra's surprisingly strong grip, she found to her own confusion that she had started to react, almost instinctively - Cloud quickly covered Onion Knight's eyes, who struggled valiantly- but as soon as she had accepted it though, Terra was moving back to her original sitting position, smiling obliviously.

Lightning opened her eyes to see the distinctly male warriors staring at the two of them, mouths agape. She was pretty sure Zidane was about to have an aneurysm, and even Cloud and Squall looked like their minds had be blown to pieces. Onion Knight was pouting as he had missed most of the scene, much to Lightnings appreciation.

The silence was broken by a rather tactful Light

"Well... It's late comrades and there is much to be done on the morrow, so get some rest, now!" He hid his panic well, as he moved off to lay down on his own. The rest of the group quickly followed suit, hurrying away from the scene. As Cecil passed by Lightning faintly heard him muttering about someone named Rose, or something similar. Tidus wandered around, lost deep in thought before announcing he needed to take a bathroom break. Everyone chose to accept this as truth, and repressed it immediately. Poor Terra looked around at her friends as they left, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, did I do something I shouldn't have? Oh dear..." She lowered her head in shame, tears brimming in her purple eyes. Cecil stopped long enough to nudge Squall and gesture towards the half esper. Squall just looked back pleadingly. This was not a conversation he ever wanted to have, but Cecil pushed him forward, forcing him into it.

"Uh... Terra, it wasn't anything you uh... did."

The green haired girl looked up at him, noticing his unease.

"Was it because I kissed Lightning? Celes always said you did that to show you were great friends with someone whenever we did it..."

Squall promptly collapsed.

* * *

Okay, I have no idea what came over me there, but how's that for a scene huh? Maybe I'll put in more, maybe I won't... Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
